There are a number of toxic organic substances that are so resistant to both thermal degradation and biological degradation that their improper disposal results in severe environmental pollution problems. These toxic organic substances usually undergo only partial destruction in conventional incinerators with the result that unreacted or partially oxidized toxic compounds are discharged with the stack gases into the atmosphere and may subsequently cause pollution of the air, soil, and waterways.